El Mástil y el Gatillo
by DamistaH
Summary: 2p Venezuela, 2p Colombia, relato corto
_**Este fue un pedido de Nikis101, Realmente tenía que ser un poco más corto, pero disfruté escribiendo.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _2P Colombia 2p Venezuela. Enigmas, silencios, sentimientos extraños._

* * *

 **El mástil y el Gatillo.**

Movió el seguro de la ventana, hasta estar completamente inequívoco que no podría abrirse de alguna manera. Andrés rodo la cortina de la cocina, suspiro como aquel que ya sabe lo que viene. Cerro el grifo de la batea, sin terminar de lavar los platos sucios –un plato y dos tazas de café— en su hogar, reinaba el silencio. No le gustaba la música de la radio local, en vez de eso ponía o las noticas o algo disco con su música favorita. Algún Vals andino desde luego.

Abrió el primer cajón de la cocina y movió algunas cucharas y cubiertos sin éxito. No encontró los cuchillos. Dio una mirada por la cocina con su único ojo, pero no encontró rastros de ellos.

Hizo un gesto con la boca, nada contento. Dio otra mirada por la cocina y avanzo con cuidado al umbral que llevaba a la sala. Se quedó allí por un momento, tranquilo, en exceso. Hizo lo mismo que con la cocina, dio una mirada por el lugar. Avanzo entonces al comedor, donde fue una imagen totalmente diferente.

Antes de llegar a este observo el reloj que estaba puesto en la pared. Serían las dos de la tarde.

Alguien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Andrés había pensado en varias ocasiones en comprarse un comedor más pequeño; pues la imagen de que una sola persona estuviera en un comedor de ocho comensales era bastante solitaria; se vio a si mismo allí y sintió un sentimiento de soledad

— ¿Has escondido mis cuchillos?

—Si. —Le respondió el que yacía en comedor .Jorge seguía como siempre. Cabello castaño, despeinado y le caía en la frente con su uniforme militar, un arma larga reposaba al lado de la silla, tenía un rostro bañado por la calma y algo de indiferencia

—A ver. ¿A qué has venido? – Andrés pregunto y cruzo los brazos con actitud de espera. —¿Cómo entraste por cierto?

—La ventana de ese tipo son fáciles de abrir. – Le contestó—

—Humm…—A pesar de eso, Andrés no se veía sorprendido. Conocía a Jorge y lo que podía hacer, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer y lo que no haría – Bueno, dime ¿a qué has venido?

—Nah, solo te extrañaba – Le dijo con aire indiferente, mas indiferente fue entonces el rostro de Andrés que descruzó los brazos y se relajó — ¿Qué?... ¿No me crees?

—Solo has venido a molestarme –

—Quizá un poco. No sé. –

Andrés arqueo una ceja

—No lo sabes ¿ah? – Andrés claramente no le creía, suspiro marcando su impaciencia – ¿Dónde pusiste mis cuchillos, Jorge? –Pregunto

Jorge sonrió y su dentadura nacarada se mostró detrás de sus labios, sus ojos ámbar se cerraron.

— ¿Para que los quieres?

—Para sacarte a pedazos. –

Silencio.

Jorge se levantó del comedor. No tomo el arma, más bien la dejo arriba de la mesa, era pesada y a simple vista intimidante. Andrés no se movió de aquel lugar, observo al colombiano acercarse, Cuando se detuvo justo en su frente, se miraron por unos segundos más.

El silencio era denso y si alguien con un cuchillo lo cortara, se escucharía el corte muy nítidamente.

— ¿Por qué tan serio?...no voy a hacerle nada, pajarito – Canturreo el ms alto de los dos, con sus ojos ámbar a semejantes a un mar rojo. Acercó los dedos a los mechones largos, de un color petróleo que caían por su cuello, acto seguido paso los dos por el mecho que subía parte de su rostro carente de sol — ¿No has hecho amigos? ¿Verdad?

Andrés no se movió. Ni contentó. Ni siquiera se esforzó por alejar aquel tacto de su cabello que era poco a poco apartado de su rostro.

—A veces me preguntó por qué… ¿Te da pena? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu rostro?...hummm. A mí me parece único…—Le dijo— Si hicieras algún gesto me gustara más, pero ni por un carajo haces nada.

Jorge suspiro como si intentara calmarse, odiaba que Andrés fuera tan indiferente, con su rostro en blanco escuchando.

—Si tu no hablaras tanto, créeme que te odiara menos – Jorge logro escuchar, esto le hizo sonreír—

Andrés se alejó de él.

—Ya déjame en paz, y márchate, tengo que hacer

—Aargh, que obstinado eres, te estoy visitando. – Gruño con molestia.

—La verdad entraste sin permiso, que es lo mismo que allanar—

—Ja...¿yo? ¿Qué harás? …—Jorge se acercó a él con aire depredador — ¿Llamaras a la policía?.

Andrés arrugo el entrecejo. Pero no respondió nada al respecto.

—La justicia no existe aquí –Le dijo el colombiano— Y aunque existiera, realmente no me movería de aquí.

Andrés por su parte suspiro como si intentara calmarse. Se movió del comedor, camino hacia la sala con pasos veloces, casi al momento el otro lo siguió con la misma rapidez. Sin embargo Andrés hizo todo lo posible para evitar que lo agarrara, se adelantó y subió las escaleras, de dos en dos, hasta que le tomo del pie y cayo de cara a los escalones, por suerte apoyo las manos evitando golpearse la cabeza con un escalón.

—Suéltame –Le ordeno—

—Ja, no. —

Le apretó el tobillo y le jalo hacia él, Andrés se agarró de los barrotes de la escalera.

Jorge se echó a reír cortamente.

—Sé que dije que no te iba a hacer nada – Canturreo— creo que cambie de opinión.

Se escuchó un suspiro y Andrés le pateo el hombro, liberándose, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras con Jorge siguiéndole, entro a su habitación y le cerró la puerta antes de que la golpeara con su fuerza. Puso el seguro. Y Jorge golpeo por una segunda vez.

Andrés se alejó de la puerta. Escucho varios golpes, fuertes, la madera de la puerta tembló y al poco tiempo nada

—Andrés….abre la puerta o la derribo. –

Andrés se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad y quiso recuperar el aliento. Se arregló el cabello y este volvió a tapar la cicatriz de su ojo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta no dejaba de sonar por golpes y exclamaciones, al final escucho un suspiro, algo deslizarse por la superficie de la puerta, se levantó de la cama para ir a ella, pego el oído de la madera y no escucho nada más que la respiración forzada de Jorge.

El colombiano se sentó de espaldas a la puerta. En silencio.

Segundos de silencio.

Andrés hizo lo mismo. Solo que de cara a la puerta.

— ¿Te has lastimado?—Pregunto Andrés desde el otro lado

— ¿Para qué preguntas algo como eso?

—Cambie la puerta luego de que rompieras la anterior – Le informo el venezolano, Jorge entendía todo ahora – Y no, no he hecho amigos – Le respondió a los pocos segundos con una voz semejante a un susurro –

— ¿de verdad? – Pregunto el colombiano con falsa impresión – Me alegra.

Otro silencio enigmático.

—No me gusta que hagas amigos. – Le confesó el colombiano– eso me daría celos.

Un silencio más y Jorge por fin habló.

— ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

—No. –

—Lo imaginé – Jorge se dio vuelta y golpeo la puerta con fuerza – Sabes lo que pasara si no abres la puerta. Andrés.

Andrés no contestó.

* * *

DamistaH.


End file.
